


Ouran Family Series

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Child's First Word, Family Fluff, Injury, Multi, Newborn Children, Teenage Rebellion, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: This is an on-going collection of short one-shots first posted on my Tumblr featuring multiple OHSHC pairings. The one-shots are family themed with a different subject for each, based on the Tumblr request. There will be a note at the beginning of each chapter briefly explaining the pairing and subject so there's no confusion.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Hikaru/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Haruhi and Kyoya Ootori

**Author's Note:**

> This request is for Haruhi and Kyoya with the subject "Wiggle Worm". In this one-shot they are married with a newborn.

Kyoya firmly yet carefully re-situated his restless three month old onto her back with one hand while simultaneously trying to unlatch her diaper. His daughter wasn’t allowing him the convenience of changing her diaper quickly. As it appeared, she just had too much energy. He wanted to blame Haruhi’s recent feeding but that was simply ridiculous… although it would explain why his daughter was wide awake and thrashing her little chubby limbs about. 

“Kotoko please, stay still.” He begged. It was futile to ask his baby for her cooperation but he prayed the little one would hear the desperation in his voice. This was his child after all and if she inherited his - or her mother’s - intelligence then perhaps she could recognize the plea in his voice. 

Sadly, his daughter didn’t understand and continued to flail herself atop the padded changing table. 

“Do you need some help?” Haruhi’s voice asked him from the doorway. Although Kyoya’s back was turned to her he could hear the slight smugness in her voice. He could only imagine what her expression was. 

Kyoya shook his head, “I can handle this.” 

When their daughter was born Kyoya was graced with one week to stay with his wife and newborn. It was the most challenging yet beautiful time of his life thus far. Unfortunately, being the head of the Ootori Group wasn’t a forgiving title and although he wished for more time with his family he had to return to work. Since then he hadn’t had many opportunities to care for his daughter. He wanted to savor this moment - as unappealing changing a diaper was.

Haruhi silently joined him at the changing table and sympathetically touched his arm, “Kyo darling, let me help you. She tends to get a little fussy after a feeding.”

He sighed his exasperation, “What is in your breast milk that makes her so active?” Kyoya couldn’t keep his daughter still. It wasn’t that she was exceptionally strong but the opposite. She was so small and fragile he was too afraid to apply too my pressure on her tiny body. Kyoya was too afraid to hurt her. 

Haruhi laughed, “My breast milk is fine Kyoya. Kotoko is just energetic. See, she’s stretching out her arms and legs. She just feels wiggly.” 

Kyoya smiled and softly chuckled, “She is very wiggly.”

Haruhi bumped her hip against his, asking him to step aside a few inches so she could help. Haruhi managed to hold their baby down while Kyoya slipped the soiled diaper from her chubby legs. 


	2. Haruhi and Takashi Morinozuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Haruhi and Takashi with the subject "Injury". In this one-shot they are married with a one year old.

Haruhi gently patted her one year old daughter’s back, hoping to soothe her whimpers, as Takashi lightly bounced her in his arms. She knew the emergency room frightened her daughter. The harsh lights, beeping nearby machines, and the many medical instruments laid out on the wall counter didn’t fair well with her already distressed baby. 

Their weekend family outing turned for the worst when their daughter accidentally crawled too close to the open campfire. The flames licked her tiny hands which sparked ear-splitting screams from her tiny mouth. 

Haruhi knew Takashi blamed himself for not watching her more carefully but she knew the truth to be it was no one’s fault. 

Takashi was charged in watching her while Haruhi helped Reiko blow up a few air mattresses for the Haninozuka family tent. Mitsukuni distracted Takashi with idle chatter long enough for their daughter to crawl away from his feet and towards the campfire, feeling drawn to the smoke. Her screams snapped Takashi to his feet and with one quick motion he swooped her off the burning wood. Mitsukuni quickly poured a water bottle over her red hands but Haruhi demanded they drive to the emergency room once she noticed a blister forming on her tiny palm. 

Takashi pressed another kiss atop her head as he continued to rock her. Her previous cries simmered down to whimpers but they still broke his heart. He silently cursed himself over and over for not watching her more carefully. He made a vow to love and protect his daughter with all that’s within him the day she was born but today he regrettably broke that promise… 

“Takashi…” Haruhi whispered, seeing how his eyes begged for his daughter’s forgiveness. 

“I am so sorry Haruhi. This is my fault.” He said, nearly choking on his words. He was a man frugal with his words and emotions, perfecting a calm disposition since he was a child. However, he couldn’t help but break his composure. He had let down his wife and let their daughter get hurt. He failed his family as their protector. 

Haruhi caressed his arm and rubbed small circles into his skin with her thumb. She sighed, “Taka sweetie, please don’t be sorry.”

“I wasn’t watching her.” He nearly growled. His calm demeanor was cracking beneath his anger. He was so angry with himself. 

Haruhi nodded, “Neither was I. Please don’t blame yourself. You heard what the doctor said, the burns won’t leave any scars. We were wise to immediately pour water on her hands. In a few days her bandages can come off.” 

Takashi dared a glance at his daughter’s precious little hands wrapped in gauze. He winced at the sight. 

The doctor was very kind while he tended her burns. He explained her burns thankfully wouldn’t leave any scars or discoloration. He left a few minutes ago to bottle the ointment they will need to spread onto her hands every night for the following month. 

Haruhi kissed his forearm and began rubbing his brawny back, “Takashi, you’re an excellent father.” She knew her husband cursed himself thrice over for his mistake. She knew his anger was feeding him deluding thoughts; attacking his character and mocking his integrity. If Haruhi could help it, she wouldn’t allow it. No matter what, Takashi was a good father. He was the only man she’d ever have to father her children. Today was scary but it didn’t paint him as a failure. 

Takashi gripped his daughter a little tighter as he leaned down and kissed his loving wife’s lips. Just a quick peck to express his gratitude for her forgiveness. Although he was still angry with himself he was glad to have level-headed Haruhi by his side to lead him out of his mind’s dark corner. 

A knock sounded at the door followed by the doctor promptly entering with a plastic bottle in his hand. 

“Alright Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka, thank you for your patience…” 


	3. Takashi Morinozuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first request is for single father Takashi with the subject "Injury". The second request is for a married Takashi with the subject "I Memorized This Dumb Show".

“Stay still, little one.” Takashi gently reprimanded as he carefully dabbed his toddler son’s scraped knee with an antiseptic soaked cotton ball. 

His son tearfully whine as Takashi cleaned his wound and dressed his knee with a clean bandage and gauze. 

“I’m sorry.” His son regrettably said, keeping his eyes downcast to the dojo’s wooden floor. He was embarrassed for interrupting their training by skidding across the floor on his knee. 

Takashi playfully ruffled his son’s un-tamable hair and offered a smile when the little one looked up with wide glistening eyes.

“It’s ok to fall down Akio. What’s important is that you get back up.” With that Takashi slide his hands beneath his son’s arms and lifted him off the floor as he stood up. His son’s giddy laughter filled the dojo, a pleasant contrast to his cries just minutes earlier, and Takashi savored the sound all the more. 

* * *

Takashi finished typing the last of his client’s requests at the bottom of their legal contract as he neared the end of his work day. The previous nine hours painfully dragged along until he was sure he might lose his composure. He tried to lift his spirits with green tea and even a phone call home to briefly talk to his toddler daughter but they were only temporary remedies to the long agonizing day in the office. 

Takashi didn’t mind his job. It was the profession he chose for himself before he attended university. He long go accepted the daily monotonous labor that came with being the Haninozuka’s personal lawyer. However, he now found it much more difficult to walk into this office when leaving behind his adorable daughter and the love his life behind at home. 

Although, as much as he wanted to stay home with his family, he had to provide for them. He missed his daughter dearly but his responsibility as her father was to love and care for her. He had to tell himself that by clocking into work every morning at 8:00am he was doing just that. 

He saved the contract document, condensed it into a shareable file, and emailed his client the updated agreement. While he was focused on his work he noticed a low humming. It took him a few seconds to realize he was humming a familiar tune. 

_Let us play on candy mountain where the chocolate river flows! Where lolipops and lemon drops and sugar apples grow!_

He recognized the tune immediately as his daughter’s favorite cartoon show. Mitsukuni had bought a DVD box set of the cartoon for her fourth birthday and since then she couldn’t get enough of the animated gummy bears. Every time Mitsukuni and his children visited Takashi could faintly hear the cartoon playing from the other room. 

He smiled to himself; perhaps he found a way to bring his daughter to work with him after all. 


	4. Tamaki and Kyoya Ootori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Tamaki and Kyoya with the subject "Rebel". In this one-shot they are married with a teenage son named Peter.

“He learned that from you.” Kyoya sneered as he watched his teenage son present a white rose to a young maid beside the banquet table. The maid giddily laughed as his son offered a wicked grin while he theatrically bowed. 

Tamaki, who stood beside his husband of seventeen years, leaned against the balcony railing by his forearms and leaned back as he watched as well. 

“He didn’t learn that grin from me though, Kyoya.” Tamaki pestered with a smirk. 

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, petted back his greased hair, and fiddled with his tie; all his obvious nervous antics that Tamaki has learn to recognize over the course of their marriage. Something wasn’t settling well with Kyoya.

“What’s wrong Kyo?” Tamaki sympathetically asked as he rest his hand on his husband’s shoulder. He could feel the tense muscles beneath the suit jacket and grew more worried. 

Kyoya shook his head and sighed, “Peter doesn’t want to notice the fine heiresses that we so carefully and generously invited to his graduation party.” He turned to Tamaki with a scowl staining his handsome features, “We purposefully invited these young women so he could choose a potential wife and he’s flirting with the maids. He throws our efforts into our faces.” 

Tamaki nodded, completely understanding Kyoya’s annoyance. He remembered well the long nights where they sacrificed much needed sleep to organize this event. Their son has come of age to begin his training in one day accepting his position as head of the Ootori Group. It didn’t matter that their blood didn’t run in their son’s veins. What mattered was they raised him from infancy and loved him as their own flesh and blood. Their son will always be an Ootori which meant one day he would inevitably take up the Ootori baton. 

Unfortunately, that meant their son would have to wed soon. To ensure his position as head of the Ootori Group he must also ensure the Ootori’s future generations. Peter would need to offer the promise of having an heir of his own.

However, their son wasn’t following protocol. Instead of introducing himself the many fine young woman they had carefully selected he was instead entertaining the hired help. It was almost an embarrassment. A direct mockery of the Ootori reputation. 

“So what should we do?” Tamaki asked, apprehensive to know how Kyoya would want to handle the situation. 

Kyoya continued to watch their son laugh with the maid while also lost in thought. After a few moments his eyes widened. His shocked expression told Tamaki he finally figured it out. 

“He doesn’t want to be head of the Ootori Group… does he?” Kyoya nearly whispered, too terrified to speak the damned question out loud - in case the Heavens heard and granted this nightmare.

Tamaki nodded, “Peter spoke with me last month. He wants to attend university in Germany to become an architect.”

Kyoya snapped his attention to Tamaki, his angry eyes burning holes through his skull. 

“What do you mean? You knew? You knew and you didn’t tell me?” Kyoya felt so betrayed, so humiliated. He was ready to storm off to his private study for a scotch when Tamaki grabbed his arm and forced Kyoya to look at him.

“He didn’t want to tell you yet… but he was going to. He didn’t want to disappoint you darling.” Tamaki said gently. 

Kyoya snatched his arm out of Tamaki’s grip, “Unfortunately it’s too late for that!” He gnarled. 

Tamaki grabbed his arm again and firmly held him in place as he took Kyoya by the shoulders and anchored him. 

“Please Kyoya, listen. He doesn’t mind becoming the Ootori Group’s head, he just wants to spread his wings a little and taste the world before he has to settle.” Tamaki begged for Kyoya to understand. Their son wasn’t rebelling but begging for his chance to experience life unhinged. There was a beautiful amazing world just waiting to be enjoyed and their son wanted to explore it on his own. He wanted to create his own memories before settling into a life of hard work and strict responsibilities. 

Kyoya’s anger subsided, only to be replaced with sadness. He searched for his son below and was surprised to find him also looking up, glistening hope emitting from his green eyes. For a moment they watched each other - a long moment - before Kyoya offered a small smile and nodded his head. 


	5. Kyoya Ootori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Kyoya Ootori with the subject "Sorry I Can't Work My Child Said So". In this one-shot he is married with a toddler daughter.

Kyoya took another sip of his black coffee as he snapped the flimsy newspaper upright in his hand. The sun had still yet to rise at this early hour so he sat alone at his kitchen counter underneath a single light. 

He welcomed the silence. It allowed him to slowly introduce his fatigued mind to another day. Most days he worked tirelessly into the late evenings, coming home just as his spouse finished preparing their daughter for bed. 

Sometimes he felt guilty for behaving so absent in his daughter’s life. He loved her dearly, more than he’s ever loved anyone or anything, and it often pained him to know that during her youthful years he willingly slaved away in an office downtown. Because of his dedication to the Ootori Group he missed her first word and her first step; two crucial moments he will never have again. 

Kyoya swirled the remaining coffee in his cup, watching as air bubbles collected against the porcelain, and wondered how many more “firsts” he would have to sacrifice. 

“Daddy I’m scared.” A small voice called from a dark hallway leading out of the kitchen. He knew the sleepy voice to be his daughter but why she was awake and out of bed was beyond him. Normally he was the only person awake at this hour. Even the maids were still fast asleep in their respective rooms. 

Kyoya set down the coffee cup and newspaper on the counter and stepped down from the bar stool. 

“Daddy’s in the kitchen. Walk towards the light Lea.” Kyoya called back, quietly as to not wake the house. 

A few moments later a small brunette waddled into the kitchen. Her hair was hopelessly disheveled and her silk pajamas were wrinkled; clear evidence that she tossed and turned in bed most of the night. 

Kyoya met her at the archway and bent down to pick her up. He situated her on his hip and pushed back a stray lock of frayed hair behind her ear. 

“Why are you awake?” He asked, not the least bit annoyed but rather worried. 

His daughter rubbed her tired red eyes with her hands before answering with a whine, “I can’t sleep and I don’t want to.” 

“You should try to sleep though. You need your sleep.” Kyoya gently said. 

She clumsily shook her head and scowled, “No. I don’t want to sleep.” 

Confused, Kyoya asked, “Why not darling?” 

“Because you’ll be gone when I wake up.” She said with pursed lips. 

Her answer struck Kyoya in the chest like a double edged dagger, cutting through his heart with its truth. She was so young, so innocent, and yet so wise. When did she become so wise? When did she become so… amazing?

With his daughter firmly held in his arms Kyoya decided he wasn’t going to risk sacrificing more firsts. He needed to pause his unforgiving schedule so he could be there for his daughter. So he could be her father. 

Kyoya carried her over to where he was sitting at the kitchen counter and retrieved his phone from the neighboring bar stool. He dialed his secretary’s work number with his thumb and brought the phone to his ear. It was far too early for anyone to be clocked in so he knew he’d have to leave a message. 

“This is Kyoya. I’m taking a personal day. I can’t come to work. If anyone has objections tell them to send a formal complaint to my daughter.” 

With a satisfied smile he clicked the phone shut and set it down. 

He turned to his daughter, leaned in until his nose grazed her forehead, and said, “Daddy will be here today. What would you like for breakfast?”


	6. Tamaki and Kyoya Ootori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Tamaki and Kyoya with the subject "Teething". In this one-shot they are married with an infant son.

“What about this one?” Tamaki asked as he held up a spotted rubber ring. 

Kyoya rocked their crying seven month old son in his arms as he watched Tamaki rummage through their shopping bags. They had just returned from the Baby Depot when their son’s incoming teeth sparked another painful fit. Thankfully, they bought a few more teething rings after Tamaki insisted providing their son with options during this difficult time. 

Kyoya analyzed the teething ring before shaking his head. 

“Peter won’t latch onto that. He wants his favorite ring which is still being sterilized in the bathroom.” Kyoya groaned, patting his son’s back reassuringly. For a moment his son’s cries paused only to start again with a screeching squeal, forcing Kyoya to wince. 

Tamaki threw the rubber ring aside and pulled out a blue rubber disk with fabric strips hanging frayed from the sides. Something rattled inside it which stole their son’s attention for a moment - but a only a moment. Even after Tamaki continued to rattle the toy their son continued to cry. 

Kyoya snarled before saying, “Idiot, go get the teething ring from the bathroom. Rinse it off and pat it dry with a microfiber towel. If you need help ask the maid.” He bounced their son against his shoulder while he patted his back. He loved their son but at this moment his patience was running dangerously thin. It was better unleash his anger on his husband rather than their innocent baby. After all, it wasn’t their son’s fault that nature could be so cruel. 

Tamaki rolled his eyes and huffed, “I know how to sterilize his toys. You don’t have to be so condensending with me.” Although he was miffed by Kyoya’s attitude he quickly walked off towards the bathroom upstairs where Peter’s toy were currently soaking in a small tub filled with a mixture of rubbing alcohol and distilled water. 

“Make it quick!” Kyoya called after his husband as he began pacing the room. He didn’t want to think about how his arms were getting tired or how his son just burped some vile onto his button down shirt. 


	7. Haruhi and Kyoya Ootori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Haruhi and Kyoya with the subject "Doctor". In this one-shot they are married with a two year old son visiting the family doctor.

Kyoya slowly ran a single finger along the cabinet’s bottom crevice and adjusted his glasses to closely inspect his fingertip. 

“Dust. Not good. I’ll have to speak with the office administrator.” Kyoya groaned as he wiped his finger on his pant leg. 

Haruhi, who was softly bouncing their two year old on her right hip, wanted to roll her eyes but was wise to resist the urge. She knew Kyoya expected nothing less than perfection in his family’s hospital. Even the sight of dust was enough to turn his demeanor sour. She slightly felt sorry for the doctor when he returned with their son’s allergy medication because he would most certainly suffer a scolding. 

“The wallpaper is tearing in that corner.” Kyoya commented, eyeing a small piece of wallpaper unglued beside the counter. 

Haruhi chuckled, “Kyo darling, please don’t critically analyze the room.” 

Their son grabbed a lock of Haruhi’s hair and slipped his handful into his mouth. Haruhi gently pulled her hair out his mouth but the bored toddler reached for her cheek, raking his short fingernails across her face. 

Kyoya walked over and patted his son’s head, silently asking him to stop bothering his mother. 

“Do you want me to take him? It looks like he’s intent on scratching you.” Kyoya said, slightly amused by his mischievous son. 

Haruhi nodded with a smile and lowered her shoulder so Kyoya could lift their son from her arms and into his own. Their son protested with a few angry coos but settled well on Kyoya’s hip. 

“Where is that doctor” He asked, growing annoyed. Kyoya wasn’t one to waste his time so the doctor’s tardiness was more than an inconvenience. He could have a warning placed on the doctor’s file for not prioritizing the Ootori’s son. 

Haruhi laughed, “Maybe he knows when he comes back you’re going to give him an earful about the room’s condition.” 

Kyoya began to roll his eyes but paused when he noticed a small hole the size of a tack in the ceiling. 

“You’ve got to be…” He growled while he shook his head. 


	8. Hikaru and Tamaki Suoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Tamaki and Hikaru with the subject "What's In Your Mouth". In this one-shot they are married with twin six year old adopted daughters from Morocco.

Tamaki sipped his rose tea while he lounged on a feathered couch in the white sun room. This Sunday morning offered glorious sunlight which crash through the pyramid skylight roof above, painting the walls and furniture with a golden hue; proving well that it was the Lord’s day. 

Tamaki sighed, completely relaxed, and searched his heart to count his many blessings. Five years ago he took his family and friends by sheer surprise when he and the oldest Hitachiin twin announced their engagement. No one had known the unlikely pair were in a relationship so their announcement not only shocked a few but ruffled some feathers as well. Mr. Suoh had a few potential brides lined up for Tamaki’s assessment so his engagement to Hikaru understandably angered him. 

However, no one could stay angry for long. After a year long engagement their love, commitment, and sincerity for each other became well known. By the time the couple shared their “I do”s everyone supported their genuine love. 

Within the next three years they built their own mansion on a plot of land his father gifted as a wedding present and they adopted twin girls while they were exploring Morocco during a summer vacation. 

Yes, Tamaki had much to be thankful for, and he owed most of his happiness and successes to his wonderful husband. 

**_CRASH_ **

Tamaki snapped to attention, nearly spilling his tea all over his lap. He quickly set it down with its coaster and walked towards the archway leading back into the house. 

**_CRASH_ **

“Babirye get back here! Gimme that right now!” Hikaru’s voice echoed through the hallway. 

A small feminine giggle resounded in response, followed by another small pitched voice yelling, “Pass it over here!” 

Tamaki groaned. He should have known that with their rambunctious twins he wouldn’t enjoy his relaxing morning for long. Although he couldn’t be upset. He’d never tell his daughters but their energetic spirits keep him entertained if not on his toes. 

Adongo, his youngest daughter, raced past him in the conjoining hallway with a broad smile and wide excited eyes. 

“Adongo, what’s happening?” Tamaki called after her. 

She skidded to a stop and cautiously turned around, her smile fading as she tried to decide how to explain her and her sister’s recent antics to her father. 

Tamaki walked into the hallway and placed on hand on his hip, “Darling, you can tell daddy. What’s going on? I heard something breaking earlier.” 

Adongo nervously looked around before swallowing her apprehension and straightening her posture. Tamaki adored that about his little girl; when she gathered her courage she made sure to stand up straight. It spoke volumes of her character, he thought.

“Babirye stole father’s hair gel and is pretending to eat it.” She said, her wicked smile returning. 

Tamaki couldn’t help but also smile. Their daughters were always up to no good; pulling pranks and causing mischief where they could. Ironically they hadn’t learned their behavior from Hikaru. When they found their daughters in the orphanage they were blacklisted for being too disorderly. They were doomed to living in the orphanage until they reached an adult age. Hikaru immediately fell in love with their mischievous spirits, most likely because it mirrored his own, and after three days of talking to the director and twenty thousand dollars they were able to bring the two six year-olds home. 

**_CRASH_ **

Tamaki flinched, causing is daughter to giggle. 

“What is breaking?” He asked, growing worried. He began walking towards the kitchen, hoping but also not hoping that it was the source of the loud crashes. 

Before he reached the end of the hallway Babirye tried to run past him. Thankfully his quick reflexes captured her in his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise. Not far behind her a disheveled Hikaru finally caught up, panting loudly as he slowed his pace. 

“Give… me… back… the hair gel.” He said between hash breaths, using an outstretched arm to lean on the wall. 

“What is going on?” Tamaki asked again as he snatched the small tub of hair gel from his daughter’s small hands. 

Hikaru straightened himself and patted Tamaki’s shoulder before swiping the hair gel from his hand. By the look of his wild locks it was clear he hadn’t had a chance to use it yet. 

“Sorry babe but we’ll need to buy more potted plants.” Hikaru said as he rubbed the back of his sweaty neck. 

Tamaki nodded, relieved it was only potted plants and nothing irreplaceable. 

He supposed he had one more thing to be thankful for this morning. 


	9. Takashi Morinozuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Takashi Morinozuka with the subject "Rebel". In this one-shot he is married with a teenage daughter.

Takashi slowly rolled onto his back beneath the silk sheets, careful not to wake his spouse sleeping beside him, and quietly mourned the hours of lost sleep. He just checked the time and was gravely disappointed to learn he had tossed and turned for nearly four hours now. 

He considered revisiting the meditation room but at this hour it was more wise to focus on his rest. He would have to rise for work in three hours so whatever sleep he could manage would have to do. He just hoped it wouldn’t be much longer until he slipped into much needed slumber.

However, his mind was too bothered. Worrisome thoughts raged in his head like an angry dust storm; clouding his judgement and suffocating his sound mind. Ever since his teenage daughter confessed to being in a relationship with a troublesome yakuza boy at her school Takashi couldn’t silence his upsetting thoughts. 

Takashi had no qualms with yakuza families, given he was well acquainted with Kasanoda, but because of his unique friend he knew his daughter’s _boyfriend_ well. The boy created a damning reputation for himself; petty theft, trespassing, and even battery. He was dangerous, untrustworthy, and shouldn’t have any association with his daughter. 

Why such a sweet intelligent young woman would take interest in this… thug… was beyond him. His spouse suggested it was her long-due rebellion phase as a teenager. 

Takashi heavily sighed and ran his hand through his disarrayed hair. If his precious daughter must endure a rebellion phase then he’d rather prefer a nose ring or a few skipped school days. Anything but this. 

An image of his daughter played before him in the dark room. She was a toddler again, her wild dark hair framed her beautiful smile and her bright brown eyes as she waddled towards with outstretched arms. 

_“Daddy!” She cheered as she quickly stepped towards Takashi._

_He had just returned from work and slipped off his coat and loafers when his little one dropped her baby doll to greet him. He squatted down and opened his long arms, welcoming his daughter into his embrace. When she finally met him he wrapped her into a hug close to his chest and lifted her off the ground as he stood up._

_“You’re back!” She happily said, grinning from ear to ear._

_Takashi smiled and kissed her forehead, earning him an adorable pitched giggle. Her small hands reach out to touch his cheek where she playfully patted his face while he planted another kiss on her head._

He silently cursed the inner turmoil that stole his peace of mind and his much needed rest. He threw the sheets back and reluctantly sat up, sliding his legs over the bed’s edge. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned over his thighs, groaning his personal agony. 

Obviously his daughter’s relationship was going to end. Takashi noted to find the boy’s compound and have a few words with his father; man to man. Whether his father agreed or not, that boy was never going to be associated with his daughter again. Takashi would enforce that tenfold. 

Perhaps he should try meditating again. 


	10. Haruhi and Takashi Morinozuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Haruhi and Takashi with the subject "First Word". In this one-shot they are married with an infant daughter.

Takashi remembered the first time he heard his daughter’s voice. Haruhi had been in labor for twelve long exhausting hours and for Takashi every passing minute was pure agony. He never left her side and held her small hand through it all; wiping her brow with his handkerchief and pressing his lips on the back of her hand every time a contraction wracked her delicate body. 

When her contractions neared the two minute mark the doctors asked Takashi to properly robe with sterile gloves and a mouth mask if he wished to stay in the delivery room. 

Refusing to leave his wife’s side he did as instructed. Mitsukuni snapped his robe closed on his back while Kyoya retrieved the gloves and mask. Once he was properly dressed he re-entered the room, unnerved to see his wife’s legs guided onto the calf supports. 

She focused on her breathing as she was instructed - one, two, three, four, hold, and slowly exhale. Takashi matched her breathing, not necessarily meaning to. Her small hand found the strength to crush three of his fingers as she pushed, pushed, pushed -

Then he heard the most beautiful sound that has ever graced his ears. His daughter’s shrill cry stilled his world until everything seemed to move in slow motion, as if Heaven’s gates broke through the mortal barrier to carry down an angelic cry.

The doctors rushed to pat her dry and wrap her in a cotton pink blanket but that sound… that sound never left him… and his baby’s cry sent emotional tears down his blushed cheeks. 

Takashi remembered the first time his daughter began using her voice rather than her cries. Yes, she still cried, but something wonderful happened. She began to speak incoherent gibberish - absolute nonsense - and yet he wanted to hear every coo and blub. 

She’d point at objects around the room; her crib, Haruhi’s purse, Takashi’s shanai, Piyo the pet chicken and gurgle rambled noises. She was beginning to notice her surroundings which sparked her natural curiosity, courtesy of Haruhi’s genes.

When something caught her interest, usually something shiny like silverware or colorful like her children books, her little face lit up with joy. She’d flash a toothless grin that pushed back her chubby cheeks and reached her bright brown crescent eyes. She’d clap her tiny soft hands together and burble, spilling bubbly drool past her arched lips and down her chin. 

Takashi intently listened to their daughter, not wanting to miss a single sound. Although her communication was incomprehensible he couldn’t help but smile as her face lit up with wonder and cooed her many, many questions about the world she was discovering for the first time. 

Takashi looked back on these memories fondly for no matter how many milestones their daughter would achieve in the future he would never forget her beginning. Her glorious, beautiful beginning. 

He reminisced as he straightened a red tie atop his white dress shirt in front of the bathroom mirror. He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed gray suit jacket from its hanger, slipping it on and quickly buttoning the bottom. 

After he fixed his sleeves and clasped a silver watch around his wrist he walked over to the bed where Haruhi sat cross-legged with their daughter happily bouncing in her lap. 

He leaned down and kissed Haruhi’s lips before patting their daughter’s head. 

“I should be home around six tonight.” He said regrettably, not wanting to return to work after their luxurious long weekend home. He wished he could spend more time with his family but he knew there were piles of contracts on his desk waiting for his signature. 

He leaned into his daughter and kissed her cheek, “Daddy will be back. I love you.” He kissed her cheek again and stood to leave. 

He took a few steps towards the door when he heard his daughter happily babbling in response. But then -

“Dada.” 

He whipped around wide eyed, first staring at their daughter then at Haruhi who returned his shocked expression. 

“Did she just…” he nearly stammered, unable to believe he may have heard his daughter’s first words. 

Haruhi nodded, also in a brief state of shock. She looked down at their baby and leaned forward as she pointed a finger at Takashi. “Yes sweetie, that’s daddy.”

Their daughter jovially clapped her hands and bounced in Haruhi’s lap, laughing and gurgling as more drool trailed her chin. 

“Dada!” 

Takashi felt tears welling in his eyes as he anxiously ran his fingers through his thick hair. His daughter’s beautiful voice echoed in his ears. Her sweet angelic voice resounded like Heavenly chimes and it blessed him all the same. 

It took all the strength within him not to pull out his cellphone and call into work. Instead he rejoined his wife on the bed and pulled them both close in a tight embrace, peppering kisses wherever he could. 

It was his and Haruhi’s law firm after all. The boss was allowed to be late. 


	11. Tamaki and Kyoya Ootori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Tamaki and Kyoya with the subject "Adoption Day". In this one-shot they are married and adopting their first child.

Tamaki nervously fiddled with his hands as Kyoya clicked a ballpoint pen against the wooden desk and signed his name besides Tamaki’s signature, completing the adoption contract. 

The adoption director cleared her throat and slid the contract towards her for a quick review. Meanwhile Kyoya reached for Tamaki’s hand and stilled his jittery fingers with his firm grasp, rubbing circles into his husband’s dorsal with his thumb. 

Kyoya understood Tamaki’s restlessness for he too was riddled with anxiety. Today was a very big day for the couple for many reasons. Not only were they gaining a child but from this day forward Kyoya would need to step down as head of the Ootori Group. According to his father, if he couldn’t produce an heir with Ootori blood pumping through his veins then he couldn’t hold a position in which he couldn’t eventually pass down. The Ootori family was prideful, too much so for their own good, and refused to compromise with Kyoya. 

Last week he had to make the most difficult decision… to either keep his position as head of the Ootori Group - his dream career he worked hard for since his adolescence - or to begin a family with the love of his life. What helped him choose was Tamaki’s comforting words to keep his position, that they didn’t need to start a family. 

That was when Kyoya realized that within his heart of hearts he truly desired a family. He realized that every long hour spent in the office would eventually mean absolutely nothing if he wasn’t working hard for his family. Tamaki was the love of his life and though the blonde wished for Kyoya’s happiness he craved the pitter-patter of children’s feet in their mansion. 

The revelation took him by surprise, considering how he fervently climbed the corporate ladder to earn his rightful place as head, but its truth provided the courage he needed to step forward into life’s new direction; fatherhood.

Tamaki took a deep breath as he anxiously bounced his left leg. He took another deep breath which earned the director’s sympathy. 

“It’s perfectly normal to be nervous,” she gently explained, “this is a very important day for you two.” 

Kyoya nodded while Tamaki gulped. The two looked at each other and recognized the cocktail of fear and excitement brewing in their eyes. How could such an amazing moment terrify them so much? The mutual feeling was unbelievable and yet realer than anything. 

The director collected the papers and tapped them against the desk before stapling them together by the corner and slipping them into a green folder. 

“Alright, everything looks good and well. Are you ready to meet your son?”

The pair simultaneously took a deep shaky breath and nodded, rendered speechless by their nerves. Kyoya squeezed his reassurance into Tamaki’s hand, hoping his silent encouragement would calm his husband. Tamaki offered a weak smile in return. 

The director picked up the telephone and pressed a single button. “Hello it’s Mrs. Swan, they’re ready. Bring him in.” 

Just as she settled the telephone down with a soft clack the wooden doors behind them clicked open. Kyoya and Tamaki snapped to their feet, still joined by their hands locked in a tight grip. Kyoya was the first to let go so he could turn around. 

A man came forward with an infant boy wrapped in white linen cradled in his arms. As he approached closer Kyoya saw glimpses of pink skin peaking from the ruffled blanket. 

“Mr. and Mr. Ootori, please meet your son, Peter.” The director announced behind them. 

The man stopped inched before them and carefully held out the infant, inviting Kyoya to hold him. Slowly - oh so slowly - Kyoya outstretched his arms and accepted his son. 

His fragile head weighed nearly nothing as it rested in his elbow’s crook. Tamaki gasped upon seeing their son for the first time. He was a living doll, perfect in every way. Black silky hair peppered his head, thin eyelashes feathered his closed eyes, his firm button nose seemed painted on his face, and his delicate arched thin lips were the length of a quarter and yet the most beautiful pair of lips either man has ever seen. Their son… was simply perfection. 

“Peter.” Tamaki whispered as he reached out to graze their son’s head with the back of his finger. Peach fuzz tickled Tamaki’s skin, encouraging a tearful smile. 

Kyoya didn’t dare move. He didn’t dare speak. If he could, he wouldn’t dare breathe. He feared the slightest movement would end this dream. He feared if he coughed or sneezed then this perfect moment would shatter like glass and he’d wake up in bed covered in a cold sweat. 

He didn’t dare risk upsetting fate as he held his son - _his son_ \- in his arms. 

“Kyoya…” Tamaki sighed, fighting back his cascade of tears, “we have a son.” 

His words was Kyoya’s undoing. A tear slipped from beneath his glasses; trailing his cheek and landing on the blanket beside his son’s chin. Another tear, then another, then another rained down as he slowly gave into the overwhelming emotion swelling inside his chest. 

“We have a son.” Kyoya breathed, solidifying their dream as reality. 

At that moment Kyoya didn’t think about his lost position as the Ootori Group’s head. He didn’t think about the years he slaved beneath his father’s heavy expectations just to sacrifice it all in one day. 

However, he did think about his father’s ultimatum. When his father offered the cruel deal it broke Tamaki’s heart for he couldn’t allow his selfish desires intercept his husband’s life-long goal. At the time, Kyoya considered forfeiting a family to keep what his hard work and strict dedication earned him. 

But now…. now he couldn’t understand his father’s thinking. He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t pass down the Ootori Group to an adopted son. 

Kyoya realized, at that moment with his husband gently petting their infant son, that it didn’t matter if the Ootori blood didn’t pump through his veins. 

Peter was his son. He would always be his son. 


End file.
